


Физиология

by jamie_lee



Category: Speed (1994)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Физиология

Все происходит быстро.  
Джек стучит, она открывает двери, чтобы впустить его и высказывать все, что думает об этом сукином сыне. Все, что она высказала в тот раз, когда они расстались и немного больше. О, Энни есть что сказать.  
Джек выслушивает ее издевательски внимательно, как полицейский, выслушивающий требования террористов. В переговоры не вступать, не так ли, Джек. Лучше расстаться с ебнутой бабой, правда?..  
Энни отталкивает его, бьет кулаками в грудь, стараясь донести до него всю ярость, на которую способна. В ней слишком много горечи, слишком много раздражения, в ней слишком много привязанности.  
Она все еще скучает по нему, пусть на прикроватной тумбочке сейчас и стоит фото другого мужчины. Любит ли она его?..  
в какой-то момент Джек просто перехватывает ее запястья - с силой, останутся синяки - и Энни вспыхивает, что та дикая кошка. Раздражение, злость и обида. Какого хрена, Джек, какого хрена.  
Он прижимает ее к стене и не целует, кусает, лижет ее рот, и Энни всхлипывает. Никакой беспомощности. Она все еще может надрать ему задницу, вот только теперь тянет его за майку на себя.  
\- Ублюдок, - зло выдыхает она в его рот, наслаждаясь таким знакомым запахом опасности и адреналина, пороха и пота. - Как я тебя ненавижу.  
Джек целует ее в ответ, жадно и грубо, а его рука скользит под ее юбку, оглаживает обнаженное бедро. Откровенно собственническим жестом, в нем нет ни нежности, ни сомнения. Подушечки пальцев двигаются по коже болезненно-медленно, слишком близко, слишком далеко.  
Джек проводит ей языком по шее, медленно, медленно, прикусывает ключицу. Слишком медленно, решает Энни и опускает руку на его затылок, давит. Когда-то он так же сжимал ее волосы, кончая ей в рот.  
Майка прилипает к влажной коже, рот Джека на ее груди, зубы сжимают сосок сквозь тонкую ткань.  
\- Все такая же нетерпеливая, да? - она не слышит, она чувствует его усмешку, прижимая за голову еще ближе. От возбуждения мелко дрожат ноги и сводит низ живота, а Джек, ведет ладонью вверх, по бедру, по юбке, сжимает вторую грудь. О господи блядь Боже.  
Он задирает ей майку, так, что ткань оказывается где-то под подбородком, и покрывает живот мокрыми поцелуями, выше, еще выше, сжимает сосок губами и гладит ее поясницу такими чудесными огромными ладонями.  
Из-за чего это произошло, пытается вспомнить Энни, пропуская короткий ежик волос сквозь пальцы, и закрывает глаза. Пот щекочет нос, ресницы слипаются.  
Джек тянет ее трусики вниз каким-то незнакомым, осторожным движением, словно готов остановиться, если она захочет.  
Словно она может этого захотеть, словно не она стаскивает с него сейчас рубашку, чертову майку, на нем слишком много одежды.  
Вроде как это произошло оттого, что рисковать она была согласна только вместе, а ждать возвращения целого и невредимого любовника со службы оказалось сложнее. Гораздо сложнее.  
Невыносимо. Синдром жены полицейского, к которому она была не готова.  
Вряд ли и сейчас готова, надо сказать.  
Три новых шрама на плечах, замечает она. Пулевое ранение, два пореза.  
Энни охает, когда он подхватывает ее на руки, подается вперед, когда он входит в нее. Хорошо, что она пьет таблетки, проносится совершенно идиотская мысль. Хорошо, что у них нет детей.  
Хорошо, что они расстались, думает она, когда Джек начинает двигаться, удерживая ее на руках, словно она вовсе ничего не весит. Они бы не смогли долго.  
Он морщится, когда короткие ногти царапают плечи, и целует ее грубо, грубо, трахает в рот, какая банальная пошлость. Энни сжимает его поясницу ногами, движется на нем почти эгоистично, этого мало. Этого всегда мало, чтобы кончить. Она слишком много думает, что кончить.  
Возможно, они расстались из-за того, что узнали друг о друге слишком много, приходит ей на ум, когда Джек перехватывает ее одной рукой и дотрагивается до ее клитора пальцем, заставляя вздрагивать всем телом.  
Его руки, его рот, его запах, его член, его... Она слишком много знает о Джеке. Как он спит, как сдирает повязки с незаживших еще ран, как закрывает глаза, когда кончает. Возможно, он знает о ней еще больше, иначе бы не стал целовать прямо за ухом, посасывать мочку, бормотать глупости.  
Она кончает раньше, какая к черту романтика. Она кончает, сжимаясь вокруг него, вжимаясь в его ладонь. Она кончает, чувствуя, как сильно прикусывает он кожу на ее шее.  
Она кончает, когда Джек учащает темп, когда становится трудно цепляться за его плечи, и можно рассматривать темные глаза, бисеринки пота на верхней губе и линию подбородка. Джек смотрит на нее все время, все чертово время, и Энни целует его почти отчаянно.  
Они знают лишь тела друг друга, это лишь физиология. Любовь - фикция, чушь, сказка для маленьких девочек, чтобы те побыстрее хотели вырасти.  
Любовь наверняка придумали мужчины, чтобы можно было побыстрее забраться под чью-нибудь юбку.  
Джек неловко открывает рот, словно хочет что-то сказать, но замолкает и смотрит в сторону, и больше всего Энни хочется, чтобы он (остался) ушел.  
Как можно дальше.  
Она отталкивает его, соскальзывает на пол и оправляет юбку. Самое паршивое - это все, что они сейчас скажут друг другу, поэтому она просто молча уходит в ванную.  
Смыть с себя чужой запах, оттереть прикосновения, не слышать, как захлопнется входная дверь.  
Просто этот сукин сын, он... Энни не позволяет себе закончить это предложение. По крайней мере, она все еще знает, где живет Джек.


End file.
